


Benign

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Oblivious Javi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: Javi wonders about the important things.





	Benign

Javi’s first day back at the Cricket Club starts with Yuzu stealing half of his sandwich. 

Well, he returns it politely, after stealing the slice of tomato poking out of the side of it. Javi watches absentmindedly as Yuzu handles everything with the tips of his fingers, touching as little as possible. He plops the sandwich back on the lid of Javi’s lunchbox and wanders off afterwards, happily munching on his stolen treat. 

The next day Javi adds more tomato to his sandwich - arranged around the edges for easy picking - and wonders when he adopted his mother’s habit of being a feeder. If Yuzu’s little surprised noise is satisfying, then Javi keeps that to himself.

It’s like Javi forgets how easy it is to be around Yuzu; like whenever he leaves Canada after tiny stints of training, or leaves Japan after touring, the memories of what it’s actually like to be in this atmosphere, in the company it brings, shut themselves away. Not in any kind of painful way, just in the way you only remember the intense highs and lows of school. The spaces between the intensity - Javi and Yuzu in companionable silence, Javi sitting along the edge of the rink listening to Brian and Tracy chatting about their weekend, Yuzu’s weird poses after failing to land a jump, the smell of seating area, the particular chill of their rink - those tend to fall through the cracks. Until, suddenly, Javi slots himself back into a stroking class, and the competitive edge he felt whenever he watched Yuzu go so _fast_ hits him again, and Javi realises how much of what is missing is the stuff that is worth remembering. 

Yuzu, Javi knows, has a fear of forgetting things - important things. He journals a lot. Javi has seen him with several different spiral bound notebooks in the time they’ve known each other, ones just for skating and others full of things Javi isn’t allowed to see. 

“Skating,” Yuzu had said, in the little hotel in Espoo, all spindly limbs and fluffy hair, pointing at a plain back notebook with something in gold written boldly across the front. Then he had pointed at a blue and pink one and said, “Private.”

Javi, curious, could have asked, but decided against it. He remembers thinking Yuzu was probably the type of kid to doodle the name of his crush in various glitter pens. Javi, now, can’t think of a stupider assumption to make of _Yuzu_ of all people. If Yuzu had been into anyone in all the years they’ve known each other Javi would have noticed. Misha, Javi remembers, always agreed with him about that. Whenever the subject came up Misha rolled his eyes. Though, people have a tendency to do that whenever Javi wonders aloud about Yuzu’s romantic interests, but Javi digresses. 

When Yuzu eventually let slip what he keeps in them - “Special memories” - Javi had spent an embarrassingly long time wondering what was special to Yuzu that didn’t involve skating. But, as Javi watches Yuzu slink away from his table with a little pile of tomato slices in his hand, he thinks those journals must be full of tiny moments like this; the memories that get lost because you experience them every day, and that’s _why_ they’re so special.

Looking down at his freshly picked apart sandwich, Javi, secretly, hopes that he’s one of the important things Yuzu is scared of forgetting.


End file.
